The Boy In The Garden
by PocketSizedWolf
Summary: A sort of "Girl in the Fireplace" esq story of the Doctor's frequent meetings with Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS jolted, throwing the Doctor, Rory and Amy onto the floor. The trio began to laugh hysterically, partly because of the drink they'd picked up on Triff which had the ability to make everything seem a million times funnier than it actually was. This was one of those things.  
"We should probably lay off that drink.." Rory chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet before taking Amy's hand and pulling her up too. The Doctor bounced to his feet fairly easily, pulling another lever that caused the TARDIS to commence her landing sequence.  
"Randomised?" Amy asked, brushing her hair from her face and looking at the Doctor  
"Somehow, that's always the most fun"  
"The most dangerous" Rory pointed out, but moved towards the door regardless, following the Doctor as he bounded over, pulling open the door.

The door swung open and the trio stepped out onto the luscious grass, glancing around. Before them stood a large brown 16th century estate home, that caused Amy to gasp lightly at it's overwhelming beauty and vastness. With a quick glance to his companions, the Doctor began walking along the pale stone path which lead the whole way around the building and into the gardens at the back.

"Who are you?" a small boy looked up from his position on the grass at the three strangers who had just entered his back garden and disturbed him while he was watching the black ants that hurried over the grass, carrying bits of food that the young boy had purposely dropped there. The Doctor looked down at him, a big grin on his face.  
"Hello.. I'm the Doctor. These are my friends Rory and Amy. Who are you?"  
"I'm Sherlock Holmes" the boy continued to watch the Doctor, but slowly rose from the grass, careful not to stand on any of the ants that continued to scurry over the garden. He brushed his thick black curly hair from his eyes and held out his hand for the Doctor, as he'd been taught. Polite, apparently. The Doctor smiled and shook Sherlock's hand.  
"What were you doing, Sherlock Holmes?" he asked, glancing down at the notepad the boy had left on the grass.  
"Experiments. I was testing the theory that an ant can lift 20 times its own body weight"  
"What did you discover?"  
"Well, I've not seen one pick up something 20 times it's body weight, but pretty close.." The Doctor smiled and nodded.  
"Good.."  
"How old are you, Sherlock?" Amy asked softly  
"Six"  
"And is this your house?"  
"Yes. Would you like to come in for some tea?"  
The Doctor nodded and followed Sherlock towards the back door, waiting as the young boy, Amy and Rory entered. As he pulled closed the glass patio door behind them, he frowned, as his eyes briefly scanned over the dark figure in the bushes.  
"Doctor, are you coming?" Amy's voice reached his ear and he turned, looking at her.  
"Right behind you.." he turned around again, but there was nothing there. With a shrug, he followed the others towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Pond looked around the vast kitchen. It was, possibly, bigger than any kitchen she'd ever been in. At least seven times bigger than the kitchen in the house she'd grown up in, and she'd always thought that was a fairly decent size. The whole house must be like this, she thought. Her fingers stroked lightly over the fine china she was holding. Her grandmother had been right after all, it seemed. Tea tasted better out of proper china.  
"So what do you do for fun, Sherlock?" The Doctor asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Experiments, usually." Sherlock shrugged. Amy couldn't help but laugh softly as she watched the six year old drinking juice from the china cup. He was too young for tea, but obviously didn't want to be left out, and the maid who had served them had been all too happy to humour him.  
"What kind of experiments?"  
"All kinds. Mostly ones that cause explosions."  
"Oh? Like explosions, do you?" the Doctor chuckled. Amy knew what he was thinking. Sherlock was very much like the Doctor.  
"Yes, though Mycroft often gets cross.."  
"Who's Mycroft?" Amy asked, wrinkling her nose. Odd name, that. Odder than 'Sherlock'.  
"My older brother" Sherlock smiled "He's an idiot."  
The Doctor laughed, though he frowned shortly afterwards.  
"Doctor?" Rory watched the Time Lord, putting down his cup and glancing around the kitchen. Something was causing it to get colder, but he wasn't sure anyone else had noticed.  
"What did you say your surname was, Sherlock?"  
"Holmes.." the boy tilted his head. "Why?" The Doctor continued to frown before beaming widely  
"No reason.. You make sure you keep experimenting, Sherlock Holmes. Science is brilliant."

"There's something here.." Rory said to the Doctor once the trio were back in the TARDIS. Sherlock had invited them to dinner, and they'd taken him up on his offer but decided to change into something more fitting first.  
"I know.." The Doctor fiddled with his bow tie "And I know why."  
"Then tell us.." Amy entered the console room dressed in a TARDIS blue cocktail dress.  
"Because he's Sherlock Holmes."  
"And?"  
"Sherlock.. Holmes? Doesn't ring a bell?" the Doctor frowned "He's a famous detective. Or he will be. He'll invent a thing called "The Science of Deduction" and meet a doctor named John Watson who'll blog about his adventures with Sherlock. Those blogs will be turned into books and his legacy will live on for.. ooh.. centuries. Millenia even."  
"Oh, and you think someone's come to.. what? Kill him to prevent all of that?"  
"Perhaps.. I don't know yet. But they'll fail, because we're here."

The dinner was pleasant enough. The trio were questioned rather intensely by Mycroft Holmes who, Rory noted, had quite a crush on Amy. ("He's 13" she'd said to Rory in hushed tones "He'd have a crush on moose if it was in a dress.." ), but all in all, the Holmes family were gracious, and the food was delicious, something that the Doctor noted several times. After dinner, the trio and Sherlock sat in the garden, looking up at the night sky.  
"Do you think we'll be living out there someday?" the six year old asked, his eyes fixed on the stars.  
"Oh.. eventually." The Doctor smiled, watching the boy with curiosity. Sherlock Holmes. The Great Consulting Detective. If only he knew what he'd become.

"It's getting a bit cold.." Amy spoke after a while, breaking the gentle silence that had consumed the four. "I think I'm going to go and get a coat.."  
"Just wear mine." Rory offered, shifting to remove his jacket  
"So you can go on about how good a husband you are?" she teased "No, I'll just go and get my coat. Back in a minute."

She made her way slowly along the garden path, absorbed in the beauty of the stars. She was lucky, she knew, to be able to travel through the stars, seeing wherever and whenever she wanted to. She was so absorbed in the glorious view of space that she didn't notice she was being watched, or that she was in danger until she found herself knocked to the floor by a large black wolf. It sniffed her, it's paws pinning her to the ground as she looked up in horror. It opened it's mouth and she recoiled in horror as she realised this was no simple Earth wolf, a fact given away easily by it's teeth. Sharp and white and in three rows in it's mouth, reminding her of a Great White Shark.

The wolf jumped off her, gripping hold of her ankle and dragging her along the grass. The pain that ran through her body was more intense than anything she'd felt in a long time. She was being dragged towards the thick woods surrounding the house. Fighting against the wolf was not an option, she'd only be dragged harder and her ankle would, likely, be snapped. At a loss as to what to do, she opened her mouth and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to my lovely friends and followers.**

**I'd just like to apologise for the length of time it's taking me to update this story, but my writing mojo has disappeared somewhat (along with my appetite, it seems)**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and follows and favouriting and everything.**

**Love to you all.**

**PSW xx**


End file.
